1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to fingerprint reading and more particularly relates to utilizing force information to improve fingerprint reading.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fingerprints are often scanned to identify an individual. Unfortunately, the manner in which a finger is placed on a scanner can significantly affect the scan.